The field of the disclosure relates generally to air guides and, more specifically, to radial blower air guides for use in forced air cooling systems on electric motors.
Some electric motors include a stator and a rotor that are fully enclosed within a frame, including a housing and end brackets. The stator and rotor are generally enclosed to prevent damage from contaminants and other harmful substances in the operating environment. Because some of these totally enclosed electric motors generate heat during operation, the electric motor typically must be cooled to ensure efficient operation.
At least some totally enclosed electric motors include a motor driven external fan attached to the rotor shaft of the electric motor. Some of these totally enclosed fan cooled electric motors include an axial fan housed within a fan shroud to direct cooling air over the outer surface of the electric motor housing. The axial fan is connected at an end of the rotor shaft to boost air circulation over the electric motor housing to increase heat dissipation from the rotor and stator to the ambient environment.
At least some totally enclosed electric motors include a radial fan or blower, instead of an axial fan, to move the air over the electric motor housing. Generally, the radial blower is mounted to a special cast iron end bracket attached to the electric motor housing. The cast iron end bracket is configured to guide the air from the radial blower over the outside of the electric motor housing. The cast iron end bracket typically replaces a standard end bracket of the electric motor and can be heavy and expensive. In addition, the cast iron end bracket typically is not rated for use with explosion-proof motors.